


3 am conversations

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I got to rewriting it and it turned into pure fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff Friday, So yeah, and, and also, and so much sap, as usual, but nothing too explicit, for good measure, in the end it is sappy sap, it was horrible, this started out as a total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out very silly with Gabriel being a little shit and quickly turns into a freight train of fluff heading at full speed into hurt/comfort and sappy love confessions. It's all in the tags, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 am conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after another of my Sabriel Fluff Friday submissions got away from me. It sort of continues that submission, as the events take place a month after it. I'm not posting it here because it's not fully written out and looks more like a prompt than anything else. You don't have to read it to understand this, it is all in here. The thing is still nagging at me, so I might get to writing it out at some point in the future and turn this into a series of ficlets.

*stage whisper*

\- Sam!

*silence*

\- Saam!

\- Mmph.

\- Sam, you awake?

\- G’to sleep, G’briel.

\- I can’t sleep, Sammy!

\- Jus’try to, ‘kay?

\- But… but Sam!

*pout, lower lip trembling*

\- What?!?

*one eye half open, glaring daggers*

\- I have something to tell ya.

*groan muffled by the pillow*

\- Can’t it wait ‘till mornin’?

\- No, no it can’t, I can’t sleep until I tell you!

*sly grin*

*eyeroll, sigh*

\- Fine. What did you wanna tell me?

\- Did you know that unicorns are real?

*the biggest-secret-in-the-world-revealing face*

*bitchface*

\- And this is so very important at 3 am why exactly? Go to sleep!

\- Oh, but that’s not all there is to it. Unicorns are… not quite what your lore believes them to be.

Sam’s bitchface shifts into ‘interested, tell me more’ against his better judgment and Gabriel snorts out a laugh.

\- I swear to God, Sammy, you get some sort of weird brain boner every time you hear the word ‘lore’!

Sam wills his bitchface back into place and glares at Gabriel, prompting him to laugh even harder.

\- Oh…  you… are so… adorable… like… like this! – Gabriel manages to wheeze between the bouts of laughter.

Sam turns his back on Gabriel, grumbling and pulling the blanket over his head, sending a clear ‘leave-me-alone-and-go-the-fuck-to-sleep’ message.

Gabriel laughs, hiccupping now and then, his laughter slowly turning into giggles between the hiccups, until it finally dies down and silence fills the darkened bedroom, making his ears ring. He clears his throat, but Sam-shaped lump under the covers doesn’t budge. He scowls and pokes it with a finger, aiming for Sam’s ribs.

\- Come on, Samoose, don’t be like that! Don’t ya wanna know about the unicorns?

\- At three in the morning? No, not really.

Gabriel scoots closer to Sam and sticks his ice cold feet under the covers. Sam yelps and jolts upright, fumbling to get away from the touch. He furiously throws the covers off and turns to face Gabriel.

\- Gabriel, how many times have I told you not to-

The rest of his little rant is cut off by Gabriel’s mouth on his, and the kiss is hungry and fierce and Sam is left with no other option but to dive into it, kissing Gabriel with all he has. And it’s still a little bit weird and a lot new, though it has been nearly a month since Gabriel became something _more_ to him than just Gabriel, temporarily depowered trickster and archangel of the Lord.

Everything is still new to Sam, and he cherishes every little detail. Like right now, the way Gabriel is a giggling mess one second and all serious and determined to kiss him senseless the next. The way his kisses are often hungry and impatient, like he is in a hurry to have as much of Sam as he can. However, there’s surprisingly little want in those kisses, and a lot of need.

Sam can feel Gabriel’s still cold feet as they brush his legs every once in a while, and their kisses are getting slower and it’s not the hunger now, it’s the tenderness and affection that Gabriel pours into every little motion of his lips against Sam’s, every soft touch of his fingers caressing Sam’s face.

And when Gabriel pulls back, Sam can sense his mood change again in a split second, and Gabriel is grinning at him again, and mischief is dancing in his eyes.

\- Well, now that you are _definitely_ awake, Samsquatch, do you wanna hear about the unicorns?

And Sam can’t help but laugh at that, throwing his head back first and falling into the pillows a moment later, a very smug looking archangel on top of him.

\- I think the real reason I love you so much is that you are the only person I know who can, in a blink of an eye, go from a heavy make-out session to slow and tender but still passionate kissing worthy of an eighteenth century romance novel and then take _that_ and turn it into a conversation about _unicorns_ of all things!

Gabriel shrugs and raises his eyebrows in mock innocence.

-What can I say, there’s a time for every one of those things, and I just happen to know exactly _when_ that time is!

Sam snorts, and Gabriel, who is sitting on his stomach now, bounces up and down for a bit in a vain attempt to get Sam to make that sound again, until Sam grabs his arm and pulls him into another kiss, and Gabriel is smiling against his lips and then he is pulling back, sitting up again and looking at Sam expectantly.

\- And you are absolutely sure that now is the best time to talk about the unicorns?

\- Yep, - Gabriel says, popping the ‘p’ the way he always does, and it makes Sam smile.

\- Okay then, shoot. What is it about the unicorns that’s different from the lore?

\- Well, the whole ‘pretty magical horse with a horn on its head’ part is, of course, total bullshit. Same goes to farting rainbows, to my utter grief, because a creature that is actually shitting rainbows – how awesome could that be!

Gabriel gesticulates wildly and he’s jumping on Sam’s stomach excitedly, making it rather difficult for Sam to concentrate on his words, so he gently nudges Gabriel to get off of him and sits up in the bed, leaning against the headboard, and right at that moment he is suddenly struck with awe at the thought of _Gabriel,_ this almighty being, this unbelievable creature of pure light and power being in love with him, Sam Winchester, nothing much, nobody special, a mere human.

\- Sam? Sammy?

Gabriel snaps his fingers in front of Sam’s face and Sam is pulled out of his thoughts, blinking at him, a guilty look on his face.

\- Where did you just go, Samson?

\- Sorry. Just got… distracted, I guess.

Gabriel shakes his head in amusement.

\- And I was so naïve to believe that I’m a good story-teller!

\- But you are! Gabe, you’re the best story-teller in the entire universe, I’ve no doubt about that! And I love it when you tell me some random facts about random things that I know for sure are both true _and_ unknown to the rest of the mankind. You know I love that. It’s just…

\- What?

\- It’s stupid, never mind. Umm… so, the unicorns. You were saying?

Sam feels the embarrassment heat up his face and he looks down, missing the moment when Gabriel moves closer and suddenly he is straddling his lap, gently cradling his face in his hands, tilting his head up, and Sam looks at him, and it’s as if he’s really looking at him for the first time. Gabriel’s face is serious again, and his eyes are soft, and honest, and open.

\- What is it, Samshine?  - Gabriel asks, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, and the warmth in his voice when he says the nickname makes Sam’s heart flutter. – Come on. You can tell me.

Sam groans and hides his face in Gabriel’s chest.

\- It’s nothing. It’s stupid, - he mutters.

Gabriel softly kisses the top of his head and nudges him upright.

\- It’s okay. Tell me.

And Sam looks into Gabriel’s eyes, and there’s so much of _everything_ in Gabriel’s gaze that it’s overwhelming, but he manages to take a deep breath, and starts speaking.

\- It’s just, you know, this. What we have here, it’s good. It’s good for me and you make me laugh a lot and sometimes you are annoying as hell, but that’s kind of adorable, too; and it’s good for you too, right? I mean, you were the one who barged in here one night saying you were in love with me, so I assume that this is what you want. For now, at least.

Gabriel frowns a bit at his last sentence, but keeps silent, letting him speak.

\- And this is what I want, too, and, you know how I always tell you that I love you for this and for that, for your funny stories or your drastic mood changes?

Gabriel nods and remains silent, so Sam takes another deep breath and continues.

\- Well, it’s sort of hit me, just as you were talking about the unicorns, and it came out of nowhere, really, that’s why I must have spaced out for a bit, it hit me that I love you, like, _really_ love you, and I know that I might be what you want now, that I might be enough for you while you are human and have very limited options, but we _are_ going to get your mojo back, and I always knew that you would most likely leave then, because you have an entire universe that is vast and endless and much more interesting than just some human, and I understand that, and there’s no way I can compete with the entire fucking universe, so I reasoned with myself and I held back, so that it would hurt less, you know? But I guess that’s all useless now, because… ugh, this must be way too deep and awfully stupid and so not what you expected from this whole thing…

Sam pauses and looks away, feeling so dumb and so useless; and he has no idea what possessed him to blurt this whole thing out to Gabriel, and he hunches his back, anticipating rejection, secretly hoping that Gabriel would brush the whole thing off with a joke and he would have _this_ for a little bit longer, right until they figure out how to get Gabriel’s powers back. So he takes yet another deep breath and finishes his ramblings, thinking that the damage is done and it would make no difference, so better be out with it once and for all.

\- I love you just because it’s you, Gabriel. There’s no other reason. Not anymore.

Gabriel doesn’t say a word, but his eyes are shining, and Sam doesn’t see that, because he’s looking away, and he is in his stupid stubborn unworthy mode, and Gabriel loves him even more for that; no, not for that; Gabriel loves him, period, but he has to find the right way to make Sam see it.

So Gabriel leans in and takes Sam’s face into his hands again, and tilts his head up, and places a soft little kiss to the corner of his mouth, then to the tip of his nose, his left eyebrow, his right eyelid, several kisses to his cheeks, forehead and his stubborn chin, and he keeps going until Sam relaxes and his body reluctantly lets go of the tension, and then Gabriel kisses him on the lips, slowly and tenderly, and Sam’s hands finally wrap around Gabriel and hold on to him, and Gabriel feels Sam smile into the kiss, and a few long moments later he pulls back and presses their foreheads together, and looks at Sam, and Sam is staring back, and Gabriel says

\- I’m saying this now, and I’m gonna make sure to repeat it when I’m all powered up again, just so you get it once and for all: the whole vast universe can honestly go and fuck itself in its entire splendor, because there is nothing in it that is more interesting to me than you, Sam Winchester. I love you, you stupid, adorable moose, just a human, _my human,_ and I’m never, _ever_ letting you go!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it and all of your comments, criticisms and kudos are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
